Bread and butter
by Awkward Purple Turtle
Summary: Sam comes face to face with Freddie's killer who is very curious about Freddie's last words to Sam. Will she tell?


Bread and Butter

Carly stood over her blonde friend, looking at her in disbelief. "I can't believe you're actually considering going to see him."

"I need to do this Carls."

"Why?"

"He took Freddie away from me and I just want to meet him face to face." Sam still held the home phone in her hand. For some reason it felt heavy in her hand, unable to place it back in the holder. She had no strength. She couldn't even raise her head to look at her friend. Moments ago she received a call form the Department of Corrections informing her that Nevel requested her presence.

Carly's face softened. She placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Fine, but I'm coming with you." She had been at Sam's side through the entire ordeal; the funeral, the trial and the verdict. There was no way she was going to let Sam face Nevel by herself, partially because Sam was finally coming to grips with Freddie's passing and partially because she didn't want Sam to do jail time in her condition for assaulting Nevel in jail.

Sam worked up the strength to look up at Carly and assured her, "It's okay. I'll be okay."

"Sure?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Eight months ago…<em>

_The not-so-newly weds were in their apartment celebrating a bit of good news with their best friend. About fifteen minutes ago, Carly left following a call from Spencer asking her to pick him up from Socko's. Since then, Nevel arrived and was holding them hostage at gun point. Sam had tried to rush for the gun but Nevel shot at the stereo to halt her and to let them know that he meant business. He had apparently been at the Shay's apartment looking for Carly prior to arriving at the Benson's._

"_Now tell me where's Carly," Nevel demanded. He pointed the gun at the couple as they sat on the couch._

"_Never," replied Sam._

"_What do you want with her anyway?" Freddie asked._

_Nevel looked down at the brunette and appeared frustrated at this questioning. He placed his free hand over his chest, "I love her and I want to kiss her. Maybe after I kiss her, she'll love me too."_

_Freddie cringed at the explanation. "And you think making her kiss you at gunpoint will achieve that?"_

_Sam was fed up with the idiot. Her impatience grew. "Yeah Nevel. You are the smartest dumbass I ever met." Freddie rolled his eyes. Why couldn't his wife just keep her mouth shut. You should try not to piss of the person holding a gun at you. Then again, thinking things through was not Sam's strong point._

_Nevel's rage grew. His eyes glared. He raised the gun and pointed it at Sam. "That's it Blondie, no more insults from you."_

"_Sam! No!" Freddie instinctively dove across her just as Nevel pulled the trigger. The bullet struck him in his upper back. Freddie collapsed to the ground._

"_Freddie!" Sam shrieked as he hit the floor. She knelt beside him and turned him to lie on his back. A pool of blood formed around Freddie as he gasped for air._

_Nevel looked down at Freddie, shrugged his shoulders and said coldly, "Oh well, I was going to shoot you anyway."_

_Sam looked up at Nevel. Tears poured down her face. She pleaded, "Please, Nevel, let me get him some help."_

"_I think not."_

"_Please!"_

"_Go to hell! Now tell me, Where's Carly?"_

"_Nevel, please!"_

_Nevel cocked the revolver and pointed it at the blonde. "Never," he replied defiantly. Just then he heard sirens approaching. He lowered the gun and stepped across to the window to glance outside. He thought to himself, "Damn it!"_

_Sam looked at Nevel as she considered jumping him while he was distracted. Her thoughts were interrupted when Freddie whispered to her, "Sam."_

_She looked down at him. "Freddie," she replied as she fixed his usually perfect hair and stroked his cheek. "Don't speak. Save your energy."_

_He looked at her deep into her eyes, "Sam, I love you, no matter what happens."_

"_Stop talking like that before I kick your ass."_

_Freddie chuckled. "You can try."_

_Nevel returned, "Oh boo hoo hoo. Tell me where Carly is or I'll end his misery right here, right now!" He cocked the gun again and pointed it at Freddie. Sam leaded protectively over him._

_Suddenly the front door crashed in and police officers had their weapons pointed at Nevel. "Freeze! Put the weapon down and step away, NOW!" They ordered._

"_I just want Carly!" Nevel insisted. He stood there above the couple stll holding the gun at them._

"_Gun down now!" the officers ordered again._

"_He needs help, please, hurry." Sam pleaded while the face off continued._

"_Put the gun down now or we will shoot!"_

_Realizing that he did not have a human shield and that he was in a no win situation, Nevel placed his gun on the floor then his hands on his head. "Fine. You haven't heard the last of me!"_

_Two officers tackled Nevel to the ground and, as they cuffed him, read him his rights, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything…"_

_Another officer came to Freddie's side to assess him then quickly went on the radio to determine the estimated time of arrival of the ambulance._

"_Sam…" Freddie whispered weakly._

_Sam cupped his cheeks and leaned closer. "Freddie hold on…"_

_He looked deeply into her eyes, "Sam. Bread and butter." He slumped and stopped breathing. Freddie was no more._

_Sam shouted at him, "Freddie! No!" She shook his lifeless body and beat his chest. "Come on Freddie, speak to me!" She placed her forehead on his chect and cried, "Freddie! Freddie!"_

_Nevel observed to on goings and exclaimed, "Oops! I guess I made a boo boo. Oh well, whatever."_

_Sam slowly raised her head to face Nevel. Pure rage burned through her eyes. She spoke with a poisoned tongue, "Nevel, I swear I'll watch you die!" She tried to pounce on him but was restrained by a police officer._

"_Oh, I'm sooo scared," replied Nevel sarcastically, "I'll see you later Blondie."_

* * *

><p><em>(present day)<em>

Sam walking into the visitor's area of the prison. There were about a half dozen tables with four chairs to each of them in one big room. The walls were painted in a very gloomy grey with a handful of graffiti markings about it. "This way Ma'am." The officer in the room beckoned her towards him and pointed to a seat. "Just sit right here and we'll bring him out."

She sat down where told and looked up the officer. "Will it be just the two of us?"

"Nah. We don't leave Death Row prisoners alone with visitors. I'll be right here with you in case of anything. Don't you worry," he reassured her with a faint smile.

"Thanks. One thing, can I kick his ass?"

He chuckled "Sorry, no. Believe me, I wish I could hit him also. That asshole has a way of getting on peoples nerves. We even had to put him in solitary confinement to avoid the other prisoners killing him." There was a knock at a door at the other end of the room. "Ready?" he asked.

Sam let out a deep breath, "Nope. But let's get this over with." The officer spoke on his radio to let the prisoner in.

"Nevel," Sam said dryly as he approached.

Nevel wore a ridiculous yet creepy grin on his face. It reminded Sam of the Cheshire Cat. He was, of course, his normal pompous self. "Why isn't it the dumber half of _iCarly_. It's nice to see that you can be beckoned like the mangy mutt that you are."

"What the hell do you want Nevel?" asked Sam, clearly irritated already.

Nevel sat down opposite the widow and looked her in the eye, "Do you remember that day that Freddie died. Wait, how can I forget, you were right there." He chuckled.

"Did you call me just to torment me?"

"A little."

"That's it. I'm gone." Stood up and started walking back to where she came from. The officer kept a close eye on Nevel to make sure he didn't try anything.

Nevel stood up and reached out with his hand, "Wait. I just have one question. Something has been bugging me since that day."

Sam turned around slowly, "What is it?"

"What did he mean by 'bread and butter'?"

* * *

><p><em>Four years ago…<em>

_Sam remembered as if it were yesterday. They both stood in the corridor outside the Shay apartment making out. Freddie reluctantly pulled away but he needed to breathe after all. He placed his forehead on Sam's, looked at her and said, "I love you."_

"_I love you too, Fredwierd."_

"_So when do you want to tell Carly we're an item?"_

_Sam smirked. "Never. I'm having fun sneaking around."_

_Freddie pulled his forehead away from her but still kept his hands on her hips. "Yeah I know right! Half the excitement is trying not to get caught."_

"_Anyways, we better go inside before we really get caught."_

"_Right behind you." He was about to knock but Sam just pushed the door open and strolled right in as if she owned the joint._

"_Hey Carls!" Sam called out to her friend who was in the kitchen making her "extra special" lemonade._

_Carly looked at her two friends standing by the computer, scowled and demanded "Where have you two been?"_

"_Groovie Smoothie," replied Freddie._

"_Pink Bunny," said Sam at the same time._

_They looked at each other briefly before turning back to face Carly._

"_I mean, Pink Bunny," said Freddie._

"_I mean, Groovie Smoothie," said Sam at the same time. She looked at Freddie and punched him on the arm. Why couldn't he keep his stupid mouth shut and let her do all the talking? She would have to "punish" him next time they have some "alone time"._

_Carly became suspicious and frowned. "What are you guys hiding?"_

"_Nothing," they shouted in unison and very quickly, maybe a little too quickly._

_Freddie was sweating and Sam was acting too cool. They were lying. Something was up and Carly knew she had to get to the bottom of it. "Right, and I'm the future Vice-President of La-La Land! Now talk!"_

_Sam replied coolly, "We're not hiding anything. I think the Nub here is suffering from temporary amnesia after that beating I gave him earlier."_

"_Sam, you really should stop beating up Freddie," Carly told her friend. Sam smiled. Crisis averted. There Carly was, caring of the Nub's well being. Carly continued, "He's not that much of a wuss as he was before."_

"_Hey!" Freddie protested._

"_Yeah, but he's still a dork!" stated Sam._

_Freddie raised his arms in the air in frustration. "Hello! Wussy dork standing right here!" They spoke as if he were invisible._

"_Sorry Freddie," apologised Carly._

_Sam brushed him off, "Whatever. You got the movie?"_

"_Yeah. Let me just get the popcorn." Carly went to the microwave to get the snack while the couple got comfortable on the sofa. They sat close to each other. Close enough to be happy, yet far enough to avoid suspicion._

_Carly soon came with a huge bowl of popcorn which Sam grabbed out of her hand. She managed to squeeze her skinny butt between her friends, much to their dismay._

"_Bread and butter," Freddie mumbled._

_Carly turned to look at him with a face full of confusion, "What?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_No. You said 'bread and butter'," Carly insisted, " What's the deal?"_

_Freddie took a deep breath and sighed, "My mom told me it's something that my dad used to tell her all the time before he died. Every time they went out and something came between them like a person or a pole he would say 'bread and butter'. He even said it to her at the end of each date."_

_Carly was even more confused. "What did he mean by it?" Sam was half-listening to Freddie as she looked at the opening credits of the movie._

_Freddie continued cautiously, hoping not to be laughed at. "He told her that they were meant to be with each other. That their love for each other is something that is unmatched by anything else. That no matter how long they are apart, they will soon meet again and be together till the end of time."_

_Sam was now listening at him intently. She was speechless. She knew the significance of the phrase spoken by her boyfriend and what it meant for her. Her jaw dropped, almost hitting the ground. She stared at him intently._

_Carly clasped her hands together and placed them on her chest. She looked as if she wanted to cry. "Aww, that's so beautiful!" Suddenly her expression changed to one of confusion, "Wait, why did you say bread and butter when I sat down?" Calry looked from Freddie to Sam then back to Freddie. Her eyes opened wide and she jumped up out of her seat. A very angry looking Carly crossed her arms and looked down at her friends. "Are you two dating?"_

"_Surprise?" Sam said meekly._

_Freddie scooted over to his girlfriend and put an arm around her. "We have something to tell you."_

_Carly closed her eyes, dropped her head and rubbed both her temples trying to ease the throbbing headache that was coming on. "How long?"_

"_Three weeks."_

"_Three weeks! And when exactly did you two plan on telling me?"_

"_Never," replied Sam dryly._

"_Sorry Carls. Will you ever for give us?" asked Freddie._

"_Well there is only one thing left to say." Carly raised her arms above her head and punched the air. "Boom-ba," she shouted and smiled contently._

"_Boom-ba?" the couple asked together._

"_You're happy?" continued Sam._

"_Yup. It's about time you two got together."_

"_Cool." Sam then turned to Freddie. "So we're bread and butter, huh? It was a beautiful story. I love you."_

"_I love you too." Freddie leaned in to kiss his girlfriend._

* * *

><p>(present day)<p>

"What's it to you, Nevel?"

"'Bread and butter', it's something weird to say at that point in time. I've been racking my brain trying to figure out what it meant. You must tell me what it meant."

Sam smiled. She realised how miserable such a simple phrase had made Nevel. It was driving him nuts! There was no way she was going to tell him. There was no way she was going to give him the satisfaction of knowing. To hell with the bastard. She spoke to him in a low, mean voice. "Go fuck yourself. Hope you have a slow and painful death." The officer smiled.

Nevel stood up and slammed his fists into the table, "Tell me!" The officer moved towards him to restrain him.

Sam smirked. She had the last laugh. "I told you I will watch you die. See you for the big show tomorrow." She turned and left.

"No! Don't go! You must tell me!" Nevel screamed out to her. The officer dragged him back to the doorway. "Let me go! Tell me! Tell…" The door slammed behind them.

Sam sat in the car in the parking lot. She reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a picture of her late husband. Tears rolled down her cheek. "Hey Freddie. I miss you so much. It's so hard to live every day without you but I still try." Just then the baby kicked. Sam patted her belly. "I'll make sure to tell our daughter every bit of our life together. I'll make sure to include your dorkiness and our legendary fights. She will know every bit of you and love you as if you are physically here. I know we will meet again sometime. Till then, bread and butter, baby, bread and butter."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it.<strong>

**I would love to hear what you think... good or bad. Constructive criticism is nice.**

**Turtle**

**Sorry for the oversight, but this story was inspired by an episode of "Monk". Thanks Author Penholder for correcting me on that.**


End file.
